La belleza de tus ojos
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: -Yo no soy nadie-dice ella-Yo no soy bonita. -Tu si eres bonita- dice él -eres más que eso. -Porque lo dices?- responde. -Porque tus ojos lo reflejan. Rating cambiado a M. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **-Yo no soy nadie-dice ella-Yo no soy bonita. -Tu si eres bonita- dice él -eres más que eso. -Porque lo dices?- responde. -Porque tus ojos lo reflejan

**

* * *

****Prologo **

Corre, corre y no mires atrás, porque están las burlas, están las miradas de odio y las cosas hirientes.

Rosalie sabía que no era muy bonita, que tenía un poco de lonjitas, que tenía muy poco sentido en la moda y que usaba lentes, pero ella no la creía la razón suficiente para que se burlaran de ella.

Oh, si, porque ella no era nadie, decía Heidi Vulturi y su novio Royce King II, (junto con los demás que los seguían) el chico que hacía suspirar a la tierna Rose.

De pronto, sintió como chocaba con alguien y a través de sus lágrimas vio que unos ojos gris-azulado se posaban en sus propios azul eléctrico.

Era un chico enorme, como un oso, era muy guapo, pero Rose, sabía que se iba a burlar de ella; seguía con las palabras de Heidi en su mente _"No eres nada, no eres nadie, eres una estupida"_

-Perdón- susurro mientras se levantaba y seguía corriendo para llegar a su casa, el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquila

El chico quedo aturdido al ver la profundidad de esos ojos azules, mirando como lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, _ella es muy bonita_- se dijo- y siguió caminando, con la visión de la chica, prometiéndose buscarla y presentarle a sus hermanas Bella y Alice, y quizá que hubiera algo entre ellos.

* * *

**Bien, otra locura mía en la que Rose no es bonita. xD Diganme si les gusta, para seguirle. C=**

**Besos.**

**Yo**


	2. Primer año

**La historia es mía y los personajes de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary: **-Yo no soy nadie-dice ella-Yo no soy bonita. -Tu si eres bonita- dice él -eres más que eso. -Porque lo dices?- responde. -Porque tus ojos lo reflejan

**

* * *

****Primer año**

**Rosalie POV**

Era el primer día de escuela, me sentía emocionada, ya estaba en el instituto, parecía tan lejana ya la secundaria.

Hora de olvidar ya los estupidos uniformes para vestir ropa normal, tenía que dar una buena impresión el primer día, así que escogí lo mejor de mi closet: una blusa roja de manga larga, con un dibujo de una guitarra, con un suéter que mi abuela me tejió y unos pantalones de campana, junto con unos tenis.

Yo no tenía amigas, porque se burlaban de mis lentes y que traía granitos en la cara, pero hoy tenía que dar una buena impresión para ver si hacia alguna amiga, ya estaba cansada de no tener con quien hablar, aparte de mi mamá.

Baje a desayunar con mis padres, mamá estaba haciendo unos hot-cakes, mi padre, como siempre todas las mañanas, estaba leyendo el periódico

-Buenos días- salude mientras le besaba la cabeza mi papá y él me sonreía.

Los dos teníamos un trato, cuando cumpliera 18 me compraría un M3, a los dos nos gustaban los coches, él modificaba los coches para hacerlos más rápidos y yo le ayudaba.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- esa era mi madre, las dos éramos parecidas, teníamos el mismo color de pelo y la misma estatura, yo tenía los ojos azules de papá

Me gustaba su historia de amor, quisiera tener una igual o al menos con la misma cantidad de amor que ellos se tenían. Ellos tenían 18 años cuando se conocieron en una feria, mamá llevaba un listón rojo adornando su cabeza pero cuando subió a la montaña rusa, al bajarse, el listón se atoro con la puerta, mi madre no se dio cuenta, pero papá que acababa de bajar si, lo tomo, y casi corriendo llego hasta ella, dice que cuanto mamá volteo y sus ojos se encontraron, el mundo se detuvo.

Mire el reloj de la cocina, eran las 7:00, mejor me iba o llegaría tarde, abrace a mis padres, tome mi mochila y mi paraguas y salí al exterior lluvioso de Forks.

Estaba a unas cuadras del instituto cuando un descapotable pasó y me mancho toda, sentí mucho coraje y algo no normal en mi, le grite

-Hey! Imbecil no ves que…-no termine porque el coche retrocedió y me dejo a la vista a Heidi y a Victoria, dos de las más populares y que se burlaban de mí.

-Ay, Rosa, te manchamos?- dijo Victoria con un apodo que no me gustaba, ella tenía una sonrisa arrogante

-No, no fue nada- dije, pero ellas pisaron el acelerador y me salpicaron nuevamente, las risas de ellas se escuchaban, hasta que desaparecieron.

Mire mi atuendo todo manchado de pequeñas gotas café, esperaba y que no se notaran mucho, ya no tenía tiempo para regresar a casa y cambiarme de ropa.

Llegue al instituto, tenía los casilleros en los corredores, buscaba el mío el 304, cuando lo vislumbre, vi que estaba cerca de los populares, de pronto, se fijaron en mí y empezaron a reírse.

Mi aspecto les parecía gracioso.

Caminaba por los corredores, buscando el salón de mi primera clase, cuando lo vi. Era alto, ojos azules, cabello rubio, era Royce King II, hijo del dueño del banco de Forks, sus padres estaban divorciados pero él había regresado con su padre, ya que su madre había muerto.

De pronto sentí como tropezaba con algo y caí al suelo de sentón y todos empezaron a burlarse de mí.

-Miren! Rosa Fea se cayo por ver a mi novio- dijo Heidi, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –Eso te pasa por ver cosas que no debes- dijo mirándome feo

Me levante y ya no me importo la clase que tenía, salí corriendo a los baños, mientras lloraba, nunca me habían dicho tantas cosas feas y ahora todo mi buen humor desapareció para convertirse en una tormenta

…..

….

…..

Cada día era peor, siempre había bromas pesadas y yo terminaba llorando, a veces ni quería ir al instituto.

Mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí, antes casi no salía, pero algunas veces sí y ahora me la pasaba encerrada en casa, a veces devorando helado.

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a mí.

Genial. Aparte de ser fea ahora era gorda, mire ese bultito en mis caderas, antes no estaba y ahora sí, ahora tenían otra razón para burlarse, no bastaba con que fuera una cerebrito.

Me vestí para ir otra vez a mí infierno personal, el instituto, contaba los días para salir de ese infierno.

Con mucha suerte saldría viva y sin suicidarme.

…

…

….

Me quede mirando el techo una vez que desperté, me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Me levante y fui al baño, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y vi una visión horrible, yo con ojeras, los ojos rojos y granos en la cara.

Suspire. Ya que más daba, hoy era el último día, quería faltar pero no podía, pues tenía que recoger los resultados de mis exámenes finales.

_Solo eso y te regresas Rose-_ me dije y me metí a bañar.

Venía saliendo el instituto, por suerte hoy no me había topado con Heidi ni con Royce ni con nadie más de su grupo.

De pronto, sentí como jalaban mi pelo y yo chille de dolor, vi como Heidi se reía junto con Victoria, yo había caído al piso y lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Puta! Con que te quieres meter con mi novio eh?- dijo Heidi gritando, sus ojos llameaban.

-N-no -tartamudee –Es mentira-

-Claro y yo soy el hada de los dientes, mira niña, conmigo no te metas, porque vas a ver. ¡¿Entendiste!- dijo, gritando, mientras agarraba mi pelo para jalarlo

-S-si

Ellas se alejaron, dejándome allí en el suelo, no supe como llegue a mi casa, pero subí a mi cuarto, para encerrarme y llorar a gusto.

Mis calificaciones ya no importaban, ya nada importaba, era la primera vez que me agredían físicamente y ahora tenía miedo de lo que podían hacerme cuando regresara al instituto el próximo año.

Si, tenía miedo, porque eso, solo era una advertencia.

* * *

**Les gusto? es una Rose muy diferente a la que conocemos, va a tener muy malas experiencias, muy malas, ¿se acuerdan de lo que venía en el libro de Eclipse? pues así.**

**Me voy! las dejo chicas **

**xD**


	3. Verano

_**Verano**_

**Rosalie POV**

Desperté, otra vez con los ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que había sucedido ayer, mire mi reloj, eran las 12:00 en punto.

Sonreí.

Ya no habría más escuela y por un mes y medio, sería libre de burlas.

Me levante con ánimo y directo a la ducha, hoy iba a ayudarle a mi mamá a limpiar la casa, pues la que ayudaba se había ido de vacaciones por dos semanas.

En estas vacaciones quería aprender más sobre los automóviles y estudiar sus partes, quería seguir perfeccionando mi música en el piano y pintar paisajes, todas esas cosas me gustaban, además de que escribía, mis padres decían que era muy buena, pero lo mío era la velocidad, la adrenalina que producían los autos rápidos.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa roja y mis tenis, hoy hacía calor, algo extraño en Forks.

Baje y mire a mi madre cocinando, ella me había preguntado a lo largo del año si estaba bien, pues casi siempre regresaba llorando, yo decía que nada y ella como buena madre no se metía, una vez quiso meterse pero yo la evitaba, así que desistió.

-Buenos días cariño-saludo mi madre, yo solo sonreí – Ten tus hot-cakes dormilona

-Gracias mamá- era todo lo que quería, me serví un vaso de leche y empecé a desayunar

-¿Y como te fue en los exámenes?- pregunto, trate de no pensar en lo que había sucedido cuando salí, y me concentre, en los exámenes

-Me fue muy bien, mejor de lo que imaginaba, saque notas altas- dije, sonriendo, sabía que esas notas me servirían cuando quisiera una beca para la universidad, mis padres tenían dinero, pero yo quería ayudarles, así que me esforzaba por sacar buenas notas para poder tener una beca, aún no sabía lo que estudiaría, si abogada o ingeniera en mecánica.

Termine de desayunar-comer y baje al garaje donde estaba mi padre arreglando un automóvil de los 80, se lo había comprado a un viejo, este pensaba que no iba a funcionar ya más, pero mi padre sabía como hacer funcionar un buen auto, no me impresionaría si lo terminara vendiendo en más de lo que costo por eBay.

Vi como reconstruía el motor, le ayude a cambiar la pintura, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, mamá nos estaba hablando para la cena, habían pasado las horas sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, siempre me sucedía cuanto me gustaba algo, me entretenía demasiado y el tiempo pasaba volando.

Terminamos de cenar y subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa a mi pijama azul cielo con dibujos de ositos de peluche.

Era la primera noche que dormiría tranquila, sin el dolor de cabeza por lágrimas.

Los meses han pasado rápido, me había acostumbrado a despertarme tarde, a estar todo el día ocupada, sin burlas o apodos, pero como todo lo bueno, tiene un fin, esta sera la última noche que dormiré en paz y mañana, volveré a mi infierno personal, uno, al que quisiera no volver jamás.

Estaba ya todo listo para el día siguiente, sentía náuseas por la anticipación, no sabia lo que iba a suceder mañana y estaba segura, que no iba a ser algo bueno.

Cada minuto me preguntaba, ¿hubiera sido todo diferente si hubiera tenido una amiga? ¿si, supiera algo de moda y me vistiera mejor?

Tal vez, pero esa realidad no era posible para mi, pues nunca encajaría, pues no sabía porque, pero yo no era normal, yo era la frikie.

Dormí entre pesadillas, deseando que Heidi y sus amigas se hubieran cambiado de escuela.

* * *

**Bien chics aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, como veran es corto, pero esque no pasa nada relevante en el verano, Heidi y los demás habían salido de viaje y por eso no molestan a Rose, lo bueno estara en el proximo capitulo**

**me despido!**

**yo! xDD**


	4. SA: Primer día

**Rosalie POV**

Desperté con el ruido del despertador que hace un mes y medio que no usaba, un tiempo donde yo era feliz en mis vacaciones, pero eso ya no iba a ser, ya no habría tranquilidad, de eso estaba segura.

Me duche y me vestí lo más lentamente posible, retrasando ese horrendo momento, en el que partiría al instituto y empezaran las burlas y los estudios.

-Rose, cariño- hablo mi padre, que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular de la cocina- Para hoy esta pronosticado mucha lluvia y como no tienes aún tu auto, quiero que te lleves el último restaurado, no quiero que te enfermes por la lluvia.

Me lanzo las llaves del auto, sonreí, una sonrisa diminuta, tenía cubrido lo del transporte, no me iba a pasar lo del primer día del año pasado.

Los recuerdos del primer año me habían atormentado toda la noche, apareciéndose en sueños, las burlas y las bromas pesadas, todas en pesadillas que me habían impedido dormir bien.

Salí de mi casa con mi nueva mochila al hombro, con todas mis cosas nuevas, antes me había gustado comprar tantas cosas nuevas, todo impecable, pero ahora solo significaba que tenía que volver a ese horrible sitio uno en el que no me sentía para nada segura.

Había llegado al instituto con el tiempo exacto para recoger mi horario y entrar a mi primera clase, había revisado mi nueva asignación de mi casillero y al parecer no estaba cerca del de Heidi.

Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse, pero tanta tranquilidad me angustiaba, Heidi siempre me atacaba en tanta oportunidad tuviera, humillándome frente a mis maestros y compañeros.

A punto de entrar a mi segunda clase, Royce King II me acorralo en el pasillo.

-Hola pequeña zorra- saludo, con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente, haciéndome sentir pequeña, como una presa a punto de ser comida por el león- he escuchado que quisieras estar en mi cama, calentándola junto conmigo- las palabras me hirieron, yo lo amaba, a pesar de que el se burlaba, pero los ojos azules de el me miraban de una forma de la que no quería ser mirada, una que me hacía sentir sucia

-Cl-claro que no- dije tartamudeando un poco, en un patético susurro, diciéndome que no debería estar asustada, que debería ser capaz de hacer frente sin avergonzarme –Llego tarde a clase

Sin más, me retire de la pared en la que había estado apoyada, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente, mientras entraba apresurada en el salón, sentándome al fondo, esperando que Heidi no estuviera aquí.

…

….

….

Estaba con la bandeja en mano, la última en la fila, esperando mi turno para agarrar un pedazo de pizza y una soda.

Me senté a la mesa que siempre estaba solitaria, excepto por mí, notoriamente, en ese momento Heidi y sus "amigas" entraron, con toda su belleza a más no poder Me sentí mal por mi, mi autoestima finalmente se enterró bajo tres metros bajo tierra. Me había olvidado cuál hermosas eran y también, junto a esa bella, su maldad.

Ellas vinieron directamente a mí, cerré los ojos, supe que no iba a estar mucho más tiempo en paz.

-¿Con que te metes con mi novio, eh?- dijo, sus ojos me taladraban y yo no conteste, no quería hacerlo- Respóndeme

-Claro que no Heidi, él me acorralo a mi- dije, sintiéndome insegura.

-¿Me estas diciendo mentirosa? ¿Piensas que no los vi? ¿Piensas que no vi como lo besabas?- dijo gritando, yo me sentía más pequeña en mi asiento, todos murmuraban y me veían, ¿Qué no entendían que yo no hice nada? ¿Qué Heidi era la mala de este cuento? Al parecer no, pues todo me acusaban de ser una fácil, de ser una zorra.

De repente, Heidi realmente exploto y me cacheteo, no fue una sino dos veces, estaba segura que tendría una marca roja en cada una de mis mejillas, que sentía ardiendo.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara.

-¿A quién crees que engañas con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo? ¿Eh?- dijo Heidi, gritándome aún, me sorprendía como los profesores aún no aparecían por tanto alboroto, aunque no sabía lo que les diría finalmente, porque si les decía, sabía que luego sería mucho peor.

Salí corriendo de allí, mientras escuchaba todos los murmullos en el comedor, me dirigí a los baños, a limpiarme las lágrimas y a checar como había quedado, ahora solo quería ir a clases y no quedarme escondida, ya había echo esto mucho y no quería hacerlo más.

Salí del baño y todos los comentarios de repente se volvieron contra mí, mientras caminaba por los pasillos a mi siguiente clase.

"Oh dios, yo pensé siempre que Rose era la victima, pero ahora entiendo porque Heidi se comporta así" "Siempre pensé que Rosalie era una zorra" "no se en que se fijo Royce cuando se metió con Rosalie, yo creo que fue por lástima"

Algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar todo, ya no quería ocultarme.

Y así me dirigía mi siguiente clase.

Soportando mi día, aún con todas las humillaciones.

* * *

**Bien, aqui otro capitulo, las cosas van a empeorar para Rose, si soy mala, jaja, pero despues de la tormerta viene la calma, no se preocupen.**

**Ey, chicas! Pasenle a mi nuevo fic, "2089" esta interesante, o eso digo yo, ^^**

**¿Review, para esta escritora?**

**xDD**


	5. SA: Los nuevos

**Segundo año: Los nuevos**

**Rosalie POV**

Me eche un vistazo en el espejo, tenía el labio partido y moretones en mis brazos, aparte de que no podía caminar bien, Heidi, junto con Victoria, habían decidido ver si yo soportaba una caída por las escaleras, pero al parecer no, pues me había torcido el tobillo, me lo había tratado de vendar yo sola, no quedo tal mal, pues casi no sentía el dolor.

Habían pasado solo unas semanas de que habíamos regresado de las vacaciones de invierno, antes yo ayudaba mucho con los preparativos, pero este año, simplemente, no me sentía feliz, era como si una nube tormentosa me acompañara a todos lados, junto con una lluvia de depresión.

Los moretones en mis brazos eran fáciles de ocultar, el labio partido, no tanto, ayer les había dicho a mis padres que me había mordido muy fuerte, pues había echo una presentación frente a todo el grupo y me había puesto muy nerviosa. Se lo tragaron a la primera.

Suspire, y me mire directamente a los ojos en el espejo, mis brillantes ojos azules, ahora lucían opacos, mi cabello parecía de estropajo, ya lo único que me quedaba era mis bonitos dientes y una cara libre (por fin) de aquellos asquerosos granos.

Me vestí y baje a desayunar, cuidando de no apoyar tanto el peso en mi pie izquierdo, el que esta lastimado.

Mis padres sospechaban que algo me pasaba, pero yo me encerraba en mi cuarto o en el estudio, donde están mis pinturas y mi piano, alejándome de ellos, distanciándome, _desapareciendo._

Salí de casa y emprendí el camino hacia el instituto, ahora que había caminado unas cuadras, me empezaba a doler el tobillo, no le hice caso al dolor.

Divise el edificio que era mi instituto y vi que una bola rodeaban algo, algún auto o algo así.

Entonces me di una palmada en la frente mentalmente, hoy llegaban los Swan, hijos del jefe de policía Charlie Swan de aquí en Forks, los padres de los hijos se habían separado y la madre se había quedado con los trillizos, pero este año había muerto en un accidente de transito.

Me acerque a la bola, rogando por pasar desapercibida y entonces vi a los nuevos, a la novedad en Forks, a los trillizos Swan.

No me extrañaba que todos los miraran anonados, eran muy guapos, bueno, muy guapo y muy bellas. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre.

El hombre era grande, musculoso, se podía decir que se parecía a un oso, se le veía amenazante, pero n ese momento sonrió, apoyándose en un Jeep enorme, en color rojo, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora, tenía un hoyuelo en cada mejilla, que lo hacía parecer a un chiquillo travieso, sus dientes era blancos y perfectamente alineados, y su cabello café oscuro rizado, junto con sus ojos azul-grisáceos.

Una de las chavas era bajita, con su pelo café oscuro corto, con las puntas apuntando a todos lados, delgada y de facciones finas, con ojos azul-grisaseo, parecía una muñequita con su vestido rosa con escote, un torerito negro y balerinas negras, con pequeñas imitaciones de diamantes incrustados.

La castaña tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, era delgada, pero no tanto como su hermana, era más bien curvilínea, vestía jeans con converse negros, una blusa verde hermosa con toques negros y un suéter negro, saludaba a la multitud, igual que sus hermanos, presentándose.

De repente, sin previo aviso, el chico enorme estaba frente a mí, y sus ojos azul-grisáceo se posaron en los míos, fundiéndose, revelando secretos guardados en lo más profundo.

_Esperen._

Yo ya había visto estos ojos, tal vez no claramente, pero los reconocería en cualquier lugar, aunque hubieran pasado 30 años, nunca los olvidaría, eran ojos tan profundos, revelando muchos secretos, llenos de ternura, amor, igual que un lago cristalino, no había pozos negros, solo agua transparente.

_Era la salida, apenas había sido ayer, Heidi me había aventado por las escaleras, tenía el tobillo izquierdo lastimado, pero aún así tenía que escapar._

_Entonces choque con algo, más bien dicho con alguien, algo que yo no quería, toparme con alguien, tonta, tonta! Debería haberme fijado por donde iba._

_Caí al suelo por el impacto, por las lágrimas que nublaban mis ojos no lo había visto, sus ojos azul-grisáceo se toparon con los míos, en ellos se leía preocupación y algo más, no pude identificarlo. Rechace la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a levantarme, a él nunca lo había visto en el pueblo, tal vez era el hijo del jefe Swan, no me importaba._

_Me levante del piso sola, con mi tobillo lastimado que me dolía, pero ni por eso fui más lento._

_Murmure un "disculpa" con rapidez y me aleje a toda prisa, directo a mi casa._

Él no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, cuando una pelirroja se le acerco, era Victoria.

-Veo que te topaste con la zorra del instituto- dijo, con cara de asco hacía mí.

Podía sentir que varios pares de ojos me miraban con odio, pero los hijos del jefe Swan quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Victoria había dicho.

-Déjala, no merece la pena de conocerla, ella es una perdedora- dijo con desden Victoria, burlándose más de mí.

-Bueno, pero yo sí quiero conocerla, tal vez están juzgando mal- dijo mirándome.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, llenándome por una vez de felicidad, eras las primeras palabras amables que alguien me decía desde que empecé el instituto, aparte de las de mis padres.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no me decía una palabra amable.

En eso la campana que anunciaba que empezaba las primera clase sonó y todos entraron apresuradamente.

El chico se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

-Son las primeras palabras amables que me han dicho desde que entre al instituto en primer año- dije y me volví hacia mi primera clase, quedándose él atrás.

* * *

Bien, se querran matarme por haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, me estaba tomando unas vacaciones en FF para leer libros hasta cansarme (aún no me canso, no se que aria yo sin libros), tambien aparte de eso entre de nuevo a la escuela y me han traido correteando sobre trabajos ¬¬ que lindo regreso a clases (notese el sarcasmo)

en fin, pronto actualizare "En el Waltmart"

Angie*

xD


	6. SA: Terror

**Segundo Año: Terror**

**Rosalie POV**

Me metí rápido a clases, no quería toparme con Victoria, acusándome de ser una arrastrada con el chico nuevo.

Todos me ignoraban como siempre. Una que otra mirada de desprecio. Todo normal.

Raro.

Quizá era por los chicos nuevos. No importa. Mejor para mí. No me molestarán.

Mis clases avanzaron lentamente, en cuarta hora, el chico nuevo, Emmett, como escuche que le decían, me buscaba con la mirada, pues siempre veía a mi dirección una y otra vez, incluso antes de que Royce hablara con él.

Creo que ellos dos no quedaron bien. Era la primera vez que alguien se enfadaba con Royce el primer día. Todo un récord.

Al final de la conversación, el me miro fijamente largo rato. Me intimido. ¿Qué quería ese chico guapo, fuerte y nuevo en el pueblo, conmigo, una basura ocupando espacio en este mundo?

No le tome importancia. Ya habría notado la basura que soy. No debí haberle dicho eso en el estacionamiento. Soy una tonta.

En el almuerzo me senté alejada de los demás, como siempre. Mi mesa solo la ocupaba yo. Siempre sola, con mi única compañía mi iPod.

Lo malo que era la única mesa que tenía asientos disponibles, y no es como que si se pudieran llevar las sillas, así que vi como los nuevos se sentaban en esa mesa. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Me iban a molestar. Estaba segura.

Se sentaron los tres con su bandeja de comida. Espero y que no me dijeran nada.

-Hola, soy Alice- dijo la que parecía duende. – y ella es Bella y él es Emmett- presento a sus hermanos, mientras los apuntaba.

Solo asentí. Me sentía atrapada, tenía que salir. La música resonaba en mis oídos, me quite los audífonos rápidamente y salí corriendo del comedor.

Afuera estaba nevando. La parte de el instituto de Forks daba al bosque.

La nieve era una gran combinación con los verdes árboles y le daba una aparecía de irrealidad. Era hermoso. Una hermosura que nunca había tomado en cuenta.

Al menos hasta que él llego.

Sus manos me taparon la boca y parte de la nariz haciéndome difícil respirar. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Sus manos me quitaron la chaqueta con violencia junto con mi suéter, e hizo jirones mi blusa, para rasgar mi brassier.

Intentaba gritar, morderlo, lloraba de desesperación e impotencia. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis senos violentamente y me sentí extremadamente sucia, intente alejarlo con patadas, pero solo apretaba más fuerte.

Me mordió un seno. Una experiencia repugnante, asquerosa. Grite de dolor, pero su mano amortiguo el sonido.

Me puso algo en la boca para que no gritara, me inmovilizo contra un árbol. Estaría frío, pero mi piel ya no lo sentía. El terror había hecho que no sintiera el frío, solo esas repugnantes manos acariciándome violentamente.

Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón y yo reanudé mi lucha con fiereza, no podía suceder esto. No podía perder la virginidad violada.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y me dificultaba la visión.

Pero distinguí a alguien quitándome a Royce King de encima.

**Emmett POV**

Los tres fuimos testigos de cómo Rosalie salio disparada hacía afuera, como si se estuviera ahogándose.

Me levante para seguirla, quería ofrecerle disculpas, la habíamos abrumado. Estaba tan seguro de las palabras que me dijo en el estacionamiento, que para ella habría sido mucho que nosotros le habláramos así, tan de repente, sin burlas ni maldiciones hacia su persona.

Pero Bella me detuvo.

-Déjala, para allá va su novio- me dijo, señalándome a Royce King. Pero si él no era su novio! Él la tratara como si fuera una basura.

-Él no es su novio Bella- dije- Él la trata como basura, me contó que Rosalie era la zorra del instituto pero yo no le creo

-¿por que lo dices? Acabamos de llegar y a lo mejor si lo sea y ella solo quiere hacernos creer que es una niña inocente cuando no lo es, me lo dijo Heidi- dijo Alice

-¿Saben que me dijo en el estacionamiento?- pregunte

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué si follaban en su auto?- rió Alice, yo me enoje con ella, era tan exasperante cuando ella sacaba conclusiones antes de haber escuchado. Bella se mantenía callada, ella era la comprensible

-No, me dijo que yo era la única persona que le había dirigido unas palabras amables desde que entro al instituto- respondí, y eso acallo su risa, me dirigio una mirada apenada.

-Oh dios mió!, lo siento, nunca debí haberla juzgado mal, ve a buscarla, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella.- dijo, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

Bella me miro y asintió.

-Yo tampoco tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico y Rosalie- dijo, y yo me levante para seguir a Rosalie.

Salí y no vi a Rosalie, pero veía las huellas de pisadas y como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo por la nieve.

Seguí las huellas y pronto escuche gritos ahogados y una risa. Apresure mi paso, estaba seguro que lo que estaba pasando entre el bosque no era algo bueno.

Entonces los vi.

Royce king, ese maldito bastardo, tenía a Rosalie pegada junto a un árbol tocandole los senos y tapada de la boca con cinta adhesiva gris. Y uno de ellos tenía una mordida, ella estaba llorando.

Las manos del bastardo se movieron al botón del pantalón de Rosalie.

Lo separe de un puñetazo de ella. ¿Que se creía ese bastardo hijo de papi?

Seguí golpeándolo, haciendo que él gimiera de dolor y su labio y nariz sangrara, pero alguien me detuvo: era papá.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando había llegado.

-Tranquilo- dijo, ¿tranquilo? ¿Cómo quiere que este tranquilo cuando el bastardo casi abusa de Rosalie?- ve con tus hermanas- dijo con voz autoritaria.

Fui hacía ellas, abrazándolas, tratando de que la sangre de mis puños no las tocara, no quería que su sangre estuviera sobre ellas.

-Nosotras lo llamamos, nos preocupamos al ver que no regresabas, vinimos y aquí estaba Rosalie inconsciente y tú pegándole al hijo de puta de Royce King, era claro lo que pasaba al ver semi-desnuda a Rosalie- dijo Bella, abrazándome más fuerte

Casi todos los alumnos de la Forks High estaban aquí viendo como subían a la camilla a Rosalie para llevarla al hospital.

Ella tenía moretones y rasguños, estaba cubierta con una manta, tapándola de su media desnudes.

-Es una suerte que hubieras llegado a tiempo- dijo Charlie- Ahora- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás alumnos- Vayan a clase, no los quiero aquí, tú vienes conmigo y tus hermanas, no las quiero aquí hoy, yo tengo que hacerte unas preguntas- me dijo

Solo asentí. Solo quería saber como estaba Rosalie y saber si Royce King estaría preso durante toda su miserable vida.

**

* * *

**

****no se preocupen, la venganza se acerca... *los ojos de la autora brillando malevolamente

xDD

Bueno! espero sus reviews... me voy

Abrazos de oso tipo Emmett

**Waaa... odio a Royce King! levanten la mano quienes esten de acuerdo conmigo! Emmett gracias a dios que llegaste a tiempo!**


	7. SA: Confianza

**SA: Confianza**

**Rosalie POV**

Desperté incomoda, tenía un tubo pegado a mi nariz y en un cama no conocida, unas manos me tocaban.

Instintivamente, trate de defenderme, no podía dejar que me hiciera algo, otra vez no. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mis lágrimas caían en grandes gotas.

-Tranquila Rosalie, tranquila- dijo una voz amable- soy el doctor Cullen, yo voy a ser tu médico hasta que te recuperes.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a un guapo doctor de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Tenía el mismo color de pelo que él. No podía soportarlo, voltee a ver a las personas que estaban en la habitación y allí estaban mis padres, mamá estaba llorando y papá tenía la mirada endurecida.

-Oh papá!, oh mamá! – dije, con mi voz rasposa- lo siento, debí de haberles dicho lo que pasaba en la escuela, pensé que podría soportar otro año y medio y luego me iría para no ver a todos los que me hacen daño en la escuela, no pensé que pasara esto, no quería preocuparlos, oh! Si les hubiere dicho…

-Para, Rosi pequeña- me interrumpió papá- nosotros debimos habernos dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, debimos haberte defendido...

-No creo que sea culpa de alguien- dijo otra voz, levante a vista buscándolo y lo encontré, allí estaba Emmett- Ella solo estaba asustada de decirles ¿verdad Rose? – dijo, con voz dulce. –Todos estamos asustados alguna vez.

-¿Tu me salvaste verdad?- pregunte con voz temblorosa. Emmett asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzado- Gracias, muchas gracias Emmett!- le dije, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dijo el doctor Cullen

Entro por la puerta el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

-Siento interrumpir, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas a Rosalie- dijo – por favor si pueden salir, doctor, usted puede quedarse.

Todos salieron, dejando solo unas flores atrás para mí. Me sentía sola y pequeña en este cuarto sin mis padres, y por mucho que me costara admitirlo, también sin Emmett, ahora le debía mucho a él.

-Bien señorita Rosalie Hale, empecemos desde el principio…

La siguiente hora, el jefe de policía, estuvo preguntándome, haciéndome revivir los peores momentos de mi vida, volviendo a repetir las preguntas cuando era necesario.

-Entonces señorita Hale ¿No hubo penetración alguna?

-No, no tuvo tiempo, Emmett llego y me lo quito de encima, fue lo último que supe antes de caer inconsciente- dije, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, me estaba empezando a descontrolar, sentía que en algún momento del interrogatorio, me iba a dar un ataque de nervios y el doctor Carlisle Cullen también lo percibió.

-Jefe Swan, ¿podríamos dejar el interrogatorio para mañana? La señorita Hale tiene que descansar y recuperarse, además de que han revivido cada detalle en esta última hora- le dijo con voz firme el doctor al jefe Swan

-Si claro, esa era la última pregunta- le respondió el jefe- linda, recupérate y por favor, consíguete un buen abogado, va a ser duro.- dijo, como despedida.

Me dejaron sola, para que pudiera dormir, lo cuál hice enseguida.

_El bosque alrededor, mi espalda presionada en el árbol, unas manos rasgándome la blusa._

_No por favor, no más, otra vez no._

_Pero él no se detiene, rápido, alguien! Auxilio!_

_-Nadie te va a escuchar querida Rosalie.- dice Royce_

_No, ayuda!_

-Rosalie, calma Rose!-reconocí la voz de Emmett, a la vez que sus fuertes brazos me envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, al que solo pude responder, abrazándolo fuerte, para que no me dejara ir, mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-Era él, estaba allí- dije entrecortadamente- pero el no se detuvo

-tú estas bien, aquí, no te volverá a hacer daño- dijo, tomando mi barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos llameaban un extraño fuego- yo te protegeré pequeña, tu duerme, velare tu sueño

-¿Prometes que no te irás?- dije, con voz temblorosa, no podía estar sola, él vendría, y yo no sería capaz de defenderme

-Claro que sí pequeña- dijo, abrazándome- Ahora duerme

Le hice caso, abandonándome en el sueño, mientras los fuertes brazos de Emmett me protegían.

Por primera vez, confiaba en alguien aparte de mi misma y de mis padres.

***Angie frotándose las manos entumecidas por lo frías que están.**

**Waaa… no hemos de estar a menos de que? 26 grados aquí en monterrey, pero mi casa esta helada y yo soy muy friolenta así que mis manos están entumecidas.**

**Pero aún así, después de mucho, esta este capitulo. Pequeño, pero es lo unico que pude sacar, Prometo que para el proximo capitulo exprimire mi cerebro para hacer un capitulo decente de mas de 1600 palabras! lo prometo!**

**Gracias por su paciencia chicas!**

**Angie **

**PD. ¿Reviews?**


	8. SA: Ya no más

**Segundo Año: Ya no más**

-Rosalie POV-

Habíamos ganado. Todo terminó, ya no más abogados, ya no más declaraciones, ya no más citas al juzgado.

Royce King II fue encontrado culpable y condenado a pasar más de dos décadas tras las rejas. Toda la tensión de los últimos meses desapareció de mis hombros y me sentía ligera, podía ver todo con claridad. Tan ligera me sentía, que mis manos y rodillas dejaron de temblar, y mi corazón reanudo su marcha lo más normal posible, en una persona que ha estado bajo mucho estrés este ultimo año y medio y haya encontrado paz.

El tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido cuando te encuentras en una nube de confusión, aunque haya personas junto a ti.

Mire a mi abogada, una mujer muy guapa, de cabello color caramelo, y unos ojos verdes, que te penetraban hasta el alma, si mirabas directamente a ellos. Por eso era tan buena abogada. Esme Platt de Cullen, esposa del Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Ellos acababan de anunciar su llegada a Forks, con sus respectivos trabajos, y solo se esperaba la llegada de sus dos hijos, Edward y Jasper Cullen, ambos de la misma edad, con solo minutos de diferencia al nacer, iban a estar en el Forks High School, en mi año, después de estas vacaciones de semana santa. Todo lo último salido de la boca de Esme. Era agradable, tanto, que mi madre se había hecho una muy buena amiga de ella, y no decir Carlisle con mi padre.

-¡Gracias Esme!- dijo llorando mi madre, mientras abrazaba a Esme, estos últimos días había estado muy emotiva, tal vez por la situación.

Papá puso sus manos en mis hombros, haciéndome sentir pequeña, segura y amada. Adoraba la sensación.

Cuando caminamos hacia la salida vi a los Swan esperarnos, los trillizos hablando entre sí y al jefe Swan mirándolos desde una esquina desde donde estaba apoyado.

Había encontrado buenas amigas en Alice y Bella y un oso protector en Emmett, sobre todo en el instituto, donde algunas miradas de burla persistían, aún después de que Victoria y su pandilla hayan recibido su castigo.

Los tres rápidamente se acercaron, dándome un abrazo en grupo.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- habló Emmett, una vez desecho el abrazo. Yo solo asentí, aún no me recuperaba de las emociones de alivio que recorrían en mi cuerpo. Alice y Bella solo sonrieron.

-¡Tenemos que celebrar que el caso este cerrado y el culpable tras las rejas!- dijo Alice, chillando un poco.

Así, todos, el Dr. Cullen, Esme, el jefe Swan y los trillizos nos siguieron hasta mi casa, invitados por mi madre, ya que a ninguno de nosotros nos apetecía ir a la cafetería del pueblo, donde todas las mirabas iban a dirigirse a nosotros.

La comida estuvo llena de pláticas y risas, mientras nuestros padres contaban anécdotas vergonzosas de nosotros de pequeños, incluidos a Jasper y Edward.

-Vamos a tu cuarto Rose- propuso Bella, pues Esme y mamá se habían quedado platicando y Emmett, papá y Carlisle fueron a ver el último auto que estaba remodelando al garaje.

-Vamos- le respondí, la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo aquí abajo.

-¿Se imaginan como serán los hijos de los Cullen?- saltó rápidamente Alice, una vez que la puerta de mi cuarto estuvo cerrada, mientras se sentaba al estilo indio sobre la alfombra del suelo.

-¡Pues con ese padre, no dudes que sean guapos!- rió Bella, mientras nosotras nos uníamos a ella.

-Lástima que este casado- dijo Alice.

-Puaj Alice!- fue mi turno que unirme a la conversación- Puede ser tu padre!

-Tal vez, pero no lo es- me pico- vamos Rose, no digas que no te has dado cuenta que Carlisle es muy guapo.

-Bueno tal vez, pero no me gustan los rubios – respondí. Si, Alice y Bella me habían sacado lo cotilla.

-Bueno, basta de hablar del Dr.- dijo Bella, mirándonos- hay un tema más importante ahora…- dijo, mirando significativamente a Alice

-Cierto, cierto, se me estaba olvidando con el modelo, Mr. Brillo de Sol- me miró Alice, con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios- quiero hacerte una propuesta

-¿Una propuesta?- pregunté, confundida

-Queremos hacerte un cambio de look- respondió Alice

-¿Un cambio de look?- pregunte temerosa. Tal vez les daba vergüenza sentarse con una chica sin sentido de la moda. Un patito feo junto a dos hermosos cisnes. Tal vez era eso. Los ojos se me aguaron.

-¡Oh, cariño! No llores, no es por lo que tu estas pensando- me consoló Bella, acercándose a mí para abrazarme- puedo ver que piensas que no te queremos por lo que eres…

-Pero no es eso- continuo Alice- Creo que necesitas una buena subida de autoestima…

-Y la mejor manera de hacerlo- siguió Bella- es ver a una Rosalie diferente, más hermosa y valiente…

-Por eso pensamos- remató Alice- que sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Bella- ¿Qué dices?

Pensé mis posibilidades. Seguir siendo fea y la burla de la escuela, desmoronada, sin amigos o dejar salir a la Rosalie bonita, con mejores amigos, bella, valiente, para defenderse ella sola contra el mundo. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Acepto- dije- pero con una condición…

-¿Si? –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Que sea solo un corte de pelo, clases de boxeo y auto-defensa, y… ropa interior- dije, lo último, poniéndome colorada- quiero que el cambio definitivo se veo regresando al último año

-Hecho!

* * *

**Lose, me he tardado demasidado, no tengo perdon, pero es que la inspiración simplemente no llegaba. **

**¿me atrevere a decirlo? un review no hace mal a nadie...**


	9. Los hijos del DrCullen y la mamá enferm

**Segundo Año: Los hijos del Dr. Cullen y la mamá enferma.**

* * *

**-Rosalie POV-**

Los hermanos Cullen eran en definitiva, lo mejor de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Eran guapos, lo admito. Alice incluso creía que Jasper le ganaba a, el Dr. Mr. Brillo de Sol, como Alice había insistido en llamar al Dr. Cullen.

Habían llegado, como habían dicho sus padres, entrando de las vacaciones de primavera. Había sido dificil no notarlos. Llamativos, Edward, había llegado en un Volvo gris** (N/A: se que Rose sabe mucho de autos pero lamentablemente, yo no T.T)** último modelo; juro que casi pude oler el cuero nuevo de los asientos del coche. Bella silbó cuando Edward bajó del auto.

-Alice, para que veas, éste si esta para comerse- dijo, en voz baja, aunque un poco sonrojada, pues Edward había reparado en su silbido.

Pero no contaba que Jasper llegaría en una moto negra, ganandose miradas tambien de todo mundo, sobretodo de la población femenina.

-Bella, lo siento, pero Edward se queda corto- le dijo de vuelta Alice, pero agrego, al notar la mirada asesina de Bella- Al menos para mi.

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo soy más guapo que esos dos juntos- comenzó Emmett que llegó justo cuando Alice terminaba de hablar- Además, esos si que estan flacuchos, no como yo

-Emmett, tú lo que tienes es grasa- lo molestó Alice

-Claro que no enana, lo mío es puro músculo- dijo, mientras flexionaba uno de sus brazos.

-Lo que tú digas Emmett, lo que tu digas-

-Y tú que opinas Rose? Es grasa lo mío o es músculo?- se dirigio a mi Emmett.

-Pues...- pero no termine de responderle, pues Edward y Jasper se dirigian directamente hasta nosotros, ignorando olimpicamente a Heidi y a sus perritas falderas junto con Victoria.

-Hola- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- les respondio Alice - ¿Ustedes son los hijos del Dr Cullen y su esposa verdad?

-Alice, eso es obvio, se parecen mucho a ellos- le respondí yo, rodando los ojos. -Perdonen la obviedad de mi amiga, pero temo que ella ha quedado prendada por tus rizos rubios Jasper.- Alice me fulminó con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, yo me encogí de hombros -Hey! eso fue lo que tu me pegaste en las vacaciones

-Conoces mi nombre?- preguntó, sorprendido

-Si y también se que él se llama Edward- le respondí con un valor que no supe de donde saque- todos sabemos que son hijos del Dr. Cullen y su...

-Carlisle- dijeron de nuevo, interrumpiendome

-Perdona, es que nos ha pegado la costumbre de decir Carlisle cuando dicen Dr. Cullen fuera del hospital- se disculpó Edward. Bella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bella cierra la boca, que se te va a caer la baba- la molestó Emmett- Ya sabemos que desde que Edward bajó de su carro solo le estas haciendo ojitos, pero por favor, hazlo donde yo no este por favor- dijo, al final con voz drámatica, pero Bella ruborizada de un rojo oscuro (creí que estaba morada) le propinó un zape en su nuca. Los hermanos Cullen disimularon la risa con una tos, o al menos así me pareció.

-Disculpen a mi hermano Emmett...- comenzo Bella

-No sabe lo que dice, el pobre...- le siguió Alice, con una sonrisia de suficiencia.

-Se cayó de la cama muchas veces...- le siguió Bella, hablando casi cordinadamente con Alice

-Y tememos que la pintura de los barrotes que roía...

-Pudiera tener plomo- acabaron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Emmett refunfuñaba en voz baja, pues sabía que no iba a ganarles estando juntas.

- Vaya! si son mellizas también!- hablo Jasper con sorpresa en su voz. Yo me estaba conteniendo la risa y a Edward le faltaba poco para desatarla.

-Trillizos, por favor- dijo Emmett antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada- Y por favor, podrían no acaparar la conversación y presentarnos a los nuevos, vaya, ni siquiera saben nuestros nombres y nosotros diciendo estupideces...

-De hecho, creo que ya no hace falta creo que ya me aprendí sus nombres- dijo Edward -Tu eres Bella- señalo a Bella

-Tú eres Alice-dijo Jasper

-Y tú eres Emmett-siguió Edward -Pero, cuál es tu nombre?- dijo, mirandome, mirandome - No, no me digas, yo soy bueno adivinando.

-Nunca lo adivinaras- le dije, divertida.

-Claro que sí- dijo de repente Alice- Él tiene el don de la adivinación

-Y tú como lo sabes Allie querida?- le pregunte

-Fácil: yo tengo el don de ver- dijo Alice, mirando por encima de su cabeza. Yo solo sacudí la cabeza. Ya lo había notado, pero yo lo atribuía a intuición femenina -Y no, no es intuición femenina, algún día te mostrare mi cuaderno de dibujos.

-Ya lo tengo!- casi grito Edward, después de estarme mirando- Te llamas Rosalie

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Todos, menos su hermano, que le creía y Alice, pero aún así quedo impresionada.

-j-o-d-e-r, tu si que tienes el don- rompio el silencio Emmett.

-¿Como lo supiste?- preugnte, esputefacta.

-Simple... porque eres una rosa muy bella- dijo Edward, pero Emmett se le quedó mirando de una manera extraña, Edward no se dio cuenta, pero se inclino hacia mi oído - Pero también Bella es un nombre bonito- Y me guiño el ojo y yo me reí, porque sabía que iban a ser una buena pareja en futuro.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto secreto, ya va a tocar el t...- en ese instante, justo como Emmett predijo sono el timbre- Bueno, Rose, me harías el favor de acompañarme a historia?- me pregunto córtes y galante, yo reí.

-Claro señorito Emmett- le respondí y como "buen" caballero, hizo un gesto de "las damas primero"

Los demás siguieron nuestro ejemplo y formaron parejas, Bella le tocaba biología con Edward y a Jasper le tocaba Calculo con Alice.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Rose?- preguntó Alice una vez que entró al baño y me vio acorralada entre Heidi y Victoria. Yo estaba temblando, y suspire de alivio cuando llego Alice.

-Nada basura, solo le advertimos a tú amiguita y ya que estas de paso por aquí, también dale el mensaje a tu hermanita- dijo con desprecio Heidi- Sigue hablando o incluso mirando a los nuevos y haré tu vida un infierno mientras dures aquí ¿Entendido?

-Pues no entiendo Heidi- Alice no tenía pelos en la lengua y las encaró, fría y directamente - Soy libre de juntarme con quien quiera, con o sin tu permiso, y que quede claro- en este momento Alice hizo un no-se-qué pero se veía de temer, a pesar de su estatura -No me doblego ante nadie y si veo que intentan hacerle algo a Rosalie, o a mi hermana, no tendré piedad, quedo claro?- pregunto, ahora con las manos en la cadera, con calma aparente, y eso fue lo que asustaba de ella ahora.

Heidi y Victoria intentaron parecer indiferentes ante la clara amenaza de Alice, pero se veía una chispa de miedo en sus ojos, y con paso firme y claramente prácticado, salieron del baño.

-Gracias Alice!- le dije y la abrace ella envolvio sus manos alrederor de mi cintura, abrazandome tambien, podía sentir las lágrimas intentando salir, pero si Alice no había perdido la compostura, yo tampoco lo iba a hacer- ¿Me enseñas eso?

-¿No perder la compostura?- dijo, y asintio para si misma- Para eso estamos aquí, Bella y yo, no te preocupes, sacaremos a la verdadera Rosalie.

-Gracias Allie

* * *

Pense que nunca diría esto, pero el día había sido el mejor que había tenido, (exceptuando claro está lo del baño, y algunas miradas de desprecio en el comedor). Pero como no todo podía salir bien, cuando regrese a casa, mamá todavía estaba en bata, con ojeras en los ojos y una taza de té de menta en la mano y un paquete de galletitas saladas.

-Ma, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame al Dr. Cullen?-pregunte, preocupada, mientras la veía ponerse pálida.

-No te preocupes mi cariño- me dijo con dulzura- En nueve meses se me pasará.

Solte un grito ahogado. ¡Mama se había embarazado! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abracé lo más delicadamente que pude.

-Papá lo sabe?- pregunte, la felicidad era palpable

- Se lo diré esta noche, le haré su cena favorita y tú me ayudarás a preparar la cena.

-Claro que sí. Solo dime que hacer, pero por ahora todavía es temprano, sube a descansar, yo me cocinare algo para comer.- le dije.

-Gracias mi niña, si me necesitas, solo toca- dijo y se marcho escalera arriba. Pude ver lo feliz y emocionada que estaba.

Yo estaba completamente feliz. El día había sido perfecto.

* * *

**Bien, ha sido un capitulo feliz para Rosalie, como ven, ya se han integrado los hermanos Cullen al grupito. No he puesto lo de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, me parecia irrelevante. Próximo capitulo: Las compras con Alice y un ojo morado. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
